


The Spirits Scream My Name

by Lonely_Deer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Needs Help, Connor and Markus pine so hard, Connor gets really messed up in this, Connor whump, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghosties, Happy Ending, Kamski isn't a creep in this, Lots of Spooks, M/M, Minor mentions of self hate and suicidal tendencies, Protective Boyfriend Markus, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Slow burnish??, Swearing, There's gonna be a lot of tears in this one folks, This is gonna get real spooky real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Deer/pseuds/Lonely_Deer
Summary: It had all started after Connor had become deviant and moved in with Hank; at first it was just small things, like Connor picking up on faint negative emotions every time he touched an item, or him hearing the odd whisper in his ear when no one else was in the area. However, less than a week later things got worse. So much worse. Every time Connor touched something he would see visions, the memories of all the bad things the owner had suffered through, and heavens forbid he touched an object that had belonged to a dead person. He couldn't even touch people anymore, for he always ended up feeling the agony they felt too. Connor was stuck, he had no idea what he could possibly do to change this ability he gained, but at least he has his friends and father-figure by his side.He just hoped it would be enough to block out the screams.





	1. Beginnings Always Start With The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, shit hits the fan pretty quickly in this chapter. Connor sees some really unpleasant things, and it takes quite the toll on our precious little cinnamon roll. Things get better at the end of the chapter, but this is just a little warning in case you don't want to see anything too distressing. However, this chapter is just the beginning of an eventual downwards spiral of gore and horror, so you have been warned. Hold on tight, folks. This is gonna get a bit bumpy.

It had all started after Connor had become deviant and moved in with Hank; the two men had grown closer over the several hours of the revolution than they had in days, and it left Hank wanting to keep his (newly acquired) android son as close by him as possible, due to the fear that those pricks at Cyberlife might try and take him away again. Hank had already lost one son to humanity, he'd be damned if he lost another one. 

It was rather funny, in Hank's opinion, because Hank had spent so many years hating androids for the death of his son, only for him to find an android that he would murder anyone and everyone who ever hurt it. Oh, how life always finds a way to spit in your face and shit on everything you thought you know.

Ahem, anyway.

Currently the two were cleaning out Hank's house (Connor had been insisting since he moved in that something had to be done about Hank's living conditions) and Hank was grumbling about how much of a "fussy stuck-up little shitbag of an excuse for a house mate" the young android was. Of course, all of Hank's complaining was good-natured and there was no spite behind it, but he was really starting to lose his patience with Connor's stiff and un-relaxed demeanour. But it must be noted, that it wasn't Connor himself that Hank was frustrated with, it was everyone who had made Connor the way he is. Hank had seen only a glimpse of the way Connor had been treated, but it was enough to make his skin crawl with disgust and anger.

Hank knew few things that are certain in life, the end of it was one of those things, but he knew one more; Connor was the kindest person he has ever met, and that kindness was born out of the abuse he endured as Cyberlife's perfect little lapdog. 

And speaking of very android, Hank was pulled from his thoughts as Connor called his name and focused all his attention on a small antique vase. 

"Hank," Connor called "how long have you owned this vase?" The question was punctuated with a curious tilt of the head, and Hank often found himself musing over the fact Connor looked like a damn puppy when ever he did that.

Hank snorted. "Dunno, why do you care? You might as throw it in the 'for charity' pile."

Connor blinked at Hank with confusion.

"But Hank, it's a vase. If I throw it it would surely break."

A heavy sigh escaped the older man's lips.

"It's an expression, kid."

"Oh."

Hank turned away from Connor with an amused smirk on his face, the Lieutenant smiling at just how easy it is to confuse the young android, even with that mega-advanced processor of his.

However, Hank's amusement was short lived when he heard a soft whimper come from behind him.

"Ha-Hank? Hank-k. Something's... so-something's wrong with the v-ase." 

Hank turned around as quickly as a worn-out man in his Fifties could, and his heart raced at the scene before him:

Connor was stood there, stock-still, staring in horror and fear at this tiny little vase, with his hand clutched to his chest as though he had been bitten by this seemingly harmless little thing.

But the thing that distressed Hank the most was the tears that were pooling at the edge of Connor's doe eyes, and just how wide with fear the soft brown optics were. It chilled Hank to the bone, to see the normally stoic and fearless android so scared.

"Kid? Kid! What Happened? What do you mean there's something wrong with it?" Hank was panicked now, because Connor didn't look right. The poor thing, Hank wasn't sure if androids could throw up, but Connor looked like he was about to find out.

"I-I... I saw something. Hank I... Hank. I'm scared. I'm really scared." 

Connor began stumbling back from the vase, and Hank ran forward in case he needed to save his son from falling. Apparently, it was a good job Hank reacted as quickly as he did, because Connor tripped over one of Sumo's old chew toys and nearly hit the floor. However, Hank got there in time, and caught the young man by the arm and carefully helped him to sit down.

"Kid! C'mon son, it's alright. You're alright now. I've got'cha. Don't worry son, I've got'cha." Hank tried his best to speak reassuringly to Connor once he had sat him down, but he saw the best course of action was to just hug the poor boy until he calmed down instead.

But apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because once Connor had placed his hand on the Lieutenant's wrist the boy cried out again, seemingly in pain, and began sobbing quietly as he shifted himself as far away from Hank as he could manage.

"Connor! Hey, hey. It's alright. Look, I ain't gonna hurt ya. C'mon Con. Say something."

The only the reply the Lieutenant got was another quiet sob and the sound of Connor's shaky breathing.

"Connor, please, say something." Hank was desperate now, the young man he had basically adopted was currently shaking harshly a few feet away from him, and he was useless to try and help.

"H-ank? Hank...it hurts. Please, it hurts." Connor's desperate pleas for help were broken up by the sound of violent sobbing and static, but suddenly Hank was thrown back in time to the moment of the car crash. Hank looked at Connor, but all he could hear and see was his son, covered in blood and shaking in agony, crying out for his dad to save him.

Hank didn't really think as he reacted, but seeing Connor in such a state had caused several of Hank's old parental instincts to kick in.

Now, Hank wasn't the most in shape person for his age, and the idea of picking Connor up doesn't really sound like a good one, but Hank was pleasantly surprised to find out that Connor didn't weigh any where near as much as he appears he should. Hank put this down to Cyberlife wanting an android that was made out of reasonably light materials, especially considering Connor is a detective android, so it wouldn't go through someone's roof in a rooftop chase, or it wouldn't sink as soon as it ended up in a deep level of water.

But something that surprised Hank was exactly _how_ light Connor was. Now Hank's judgement wasn't always the best, but he calculated that Connor couldn't weigh too much more than a young teenager, or even a child. This supplied Hank with even more memories of the day he lost his son, and Hank could almost feel the blood seeping through Connor's clothes as though he was carrying a small and fragile Cole away from the wreckage.

Hank was slowly losing himself in his trauma, when he heard another heart-wrenching sob tear from Connor's frame, and Hank decided to put the memories aside until he got Connor somewhere comfortable. And sure enough, Connor's breathing calmed slightly and his crying slowed as soon as Hank pushed the memories away.

The Lieutenant eventually decided the best place to put Connor was the couch, and so he stumbled over to the messy furniture and gently placed the terrified android down, making sure that he was as comfortable as he could be.

"Son? C'mon now, I'm gonna need ya to look at me. Connor. It's alright. I'm here. Just breath with me and it'll all be over soon. There we go, that's it. You're doin' great, kid. Just hold on a bit longer." Hank soothed Connor the best he could, and he made sure not to leave the young man's side until he was sure that he was actually breathing properly.

Connor's crying eventually turned into suppressed sniffles, but he was still shaking and wouldn't meet Hank's gaze. Hank was patient enough to let Connor calm down to the point he could actually look at Hank. 

"Hey Con," Hank began quietly "do you think ya can talk now? C'mon kid. Let me know you can speak, or at least hear me."

Connor sniffled again, and grabbed a hold of Hank's hoodie.

"Dad?" Connor asked cautiously, looking straight into Hank's eyes. 

Hank was taken a back by Connor's sudden gain of confidence, and he damn near choked at Connor's use of 'dad' and the look in his eyes. But Hank wasn't about to leave Connor alone with his thoughts right now.

"Y-yeah, son?" Hank swallowed thickly.

"I think something's wrong with me." Connor looked directly at Hank when he said those words, but Hank felt as though Connor was looking through him rather than at him.

 _Oh boy._ Hank thought.  _This is gonna be difficult._


	2. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain what Connor saw (gore warning for this chapter), some elaboration on how long Connor has been like this, and another spook will be introduced. Good luck! (There will also be some Connor and Markus fluff, so don't worry about all the angst.)

Connor stared through Hank, slowly catching his breath and clearing his thoughts. He had to say something to Hank; he couldn't just leave the man he'd learned to call his father-figure alone with his thoughts.

"Dad?" Connor flinched at his own voice, the sound of static reverberating in his head like a sickness. However, Hank's flinch was much easier to notice, and Connor could only put it down to Connor's sudden use of 'dad'.

"Y-yeah, son?" Connor watched as Hank swallowed, making a note of how Hank's stress level increased by 10% with the use of a single word.

"I think something's wrong with me." Connor looked directly at Hank, and felt quite guilty at the Lieutenant's second stress level increase. But no matter how guilty Connor felt, he knew he needed to tell Hank what had happened, and figure out a way to make sense of it.

But Connor already knew what was happening, he just wanted to find out  _why_ it was happening.

Hank stared at Connor, worry clear in his eyes, and began trying to calm the android down. Of course Connor knew that Hank's attempts would be futile, but he also knew that Hank needed some way to cope with the situation at hand, and just letting Hank father him seemed like the best option to take.

 _And_ Connor had to admit that it felt nice to have someone look after him every once in awhile, because Connor had received nothing even resembling care during his days as a machine. But then again, Connor didn't blame anyone for not caring. Connor didn't really care about himself either.

As tempting as it was for Connor to fall back into that spiral of self deprecating thoughts, Connor felt that now would not be a good time to start letting his cool and calm facade break any more than this little epidemic had already had caused it to.

And so Connor sat there patiently as Hank began fussing him around, asking if he was comfortable, asking if he needed anything to drink, ordering Sumo to 'attack' him while he went to get some thirium, and just generally be an overly worried parent who was over-compensating for the panic they felt inside too.

It was nice, to feel loved. But Connor wouldn't let himself get used to it; he would never let himself get used to it. He didn't deserve it.

Connor was shaken from his thoughts when Hank gently shook his shoulder and handed him a bottle of thirium (something Hank learned that he needed to stock up on pretty quickly, since he happened to live with one of the most suicidal androids in Detroit who happened to keep GETTING FUCKING SHOT) with a paper straw pocking out of it.

Connor simply stared at the thin paper tube, confusion clear on his young features _(I aM cOnFuSiOn??)_ , and looked up at his adoptive father for reassurance. To which Hank chuckled at, laughing at Connor's dumbfounded expression at a piece of paper rolled into a tube.

"C'mon, son. It's just a straw."

"Yes, Hank. I am aware of this."

"Then why do you look so confused?"

"Why do I have a straw?"

"Just fucking drink it."

"Okay."

Both Hank and Connor sat in a pleasant silence, but the two of them knew that they would not be able to ignore the weight of what had just happened any longer.

"Kid, look. I know you probably aren't in the mood to talk but-"

"It's okay, Dad. I can talk now. I'll be fine." Connor's soft voice cut Hank off, and Hank was pretty sure he would listen to any bullshit the kid said if it meant that Connor would call him his dad.

_(Hank loves his small robo son. Don't judge him.)_

"So." Hank began. "What did you see, exactly?" Hank wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what Connor had seen, but he needed to help his son any way he could.

Hank's question was met by silence as Connor attempted to gather his thoughts into something resembling coherence.

"Uh, well. Um... I- It sort of uhm... heh. _Baasiicllyyyy_... I think I watched someone getting murdered...?" Connor looked sheepishly at Hank over his half empty bottle of thirium, and the look on his face told Hank that Connor viewed what he saw as anything but humorous. 

"Umm... well shit?" Hank didn't know what to say. What is someone supposed to even say in a situation like this?

"There was this... this elderly person and they, uh, well. They were reaching for the vase, trying to protect it because... well... there was someone else in the house. A thief." Connor swallowed, as though he was afraid to continue.

"The thief wanted the vase for some reason, possibly due to value. But the elderly person wouldn't let him take it. So the thief, he... he pulled out a hunting knife and... I-I don't want to. I can't, Hank. He just slit their throat open! It was like they meant nothing. Nothing! There was blood everywhere, on the vase, in the carpet, on the walls. And the thief didn't stop stabbing them! Ha-nk..." Connor's voice cracked, and the sickened look on his face returned. "He kept stabbing them. He just kept going and going even when they stopped moving. There was so much blood... so. much. blood." Connor trailed off, the shaking returning. 

"Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't think that anything was wrong with the vase when I bought it. Cole had told me he thought it looked pretty, and I bought it for him. I just wanted to make him happy." It was Hank's turn to feel disgusted now, the horror setting in to his head at how he had bought that damned thing for his _son_.

"W-wait. I've just noticed something... Hank, look. The vase it... it has a seal on it. The vase... it's not a vase. It's an urn." Connor spoke quietly, his voice hoarse with static and emotions that Hank wouldn't be able to begin to comprehend.

Hank slowly stood up from the couch to get a better look at what Connor was pointing at. (The boy didn't need to get up to see everything on the vase, but Hank wasn't sure if Connor was lucky or unlucky for that.)

"Shit. Oh shit. How did I not notice that?" Hank was at a loss of what to say. He's had this vas- urn, for years and he never noticed what it really was. 

"That explains why they were trying to protect it... It holds the ashes of a loved one. Someone they cared very deeply for." Connor stood up from the couch now, and walked straight past Hank to the urn. 

And then, he touched it.

"Kid! What the fuck do you think you're-" 

Connor sniffed, and Hank saw his shoulders begin to shake. 

"Kid, why are you doing this to yourself? Let go of it. Kid, please." 

"Hank... the urn. It was their lover. The ashes belong to their lover a-and... she died because-" Connor didn't get to the finish the sentence, because he fainted before he could.

"CONNOR!" Hank roared, lunging forward as fast as he could in an attempt to catch his son once more, but this time he was not so lucky. Connor hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Sumo whimpered as he raced forward in concern for his other owner. 

"Kid! Oh God, Son! Please, kid. Wake up. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! Fuck. Who do I call? MARKUS!" Hank exclaimed the android revolutionary leader's name, suddenly knowing who would be able to help Connor.

Hank quickly picked up his phone from the table, and frantically began to dial the Leader's number.

"Hello, Lieutenant Anderson, are you alright?" Markus' calm voice rang out through the phone, and Hank sighed in relief.

"No. No not really. It's Connor. Something's up with him." Hank felt a weight shift off of his chest as he said those words, but he could almost feel the weight that had just placed itself on Markus'.

"I'm currently on my way out of a meeting, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Hank could hear the sound of cars in the background as Markus spoke, so Hank assumed that he wouldn't have to wait long for Markus to get here.

"Alright. Thanks, kid." 

"No problem. I'll help as long as I can." And with that Markus hung up, and Hank was left to try and wake up his currently unconscious son.

"Okay then, Kid. Time to wake up before your little _boyfriend_ gets here." Hank almost felt bad for Connor when he called Markus his boyfriend, but Hank had to admit: the two were not being very subtle about their feelings towards each other. They weren't technically dating, but Hank could see the way the two positively fucking melted when ever they saw each other (Markus in particular, he can't seem to keep the stupid little smile off his face when ever he saw Connor), and how relaxed they always seemed to be in each other's presence. Hank had even heard of one instance, where Connor actually _fell asleep_ when him and Markus where up on an abandoned rooftop together.

Now that may not seem very significant, but Connor has always had trust issues with people, and he _never_ lets his guard down in front of anyone he doesn't trust. So basically anyone that isn't Hank and Sumo. But now Markus has apparently gained his trust, and Hank had to put up with hearing all the rumours that Markus and Connor were sleeping with each other. Hank was not very impressed, to say the least.

But if Hank had to pick anyone he would let Connor date, he would say that it had to be Markus. Hank wasn't about to deny that he was a good kid, and Hank knew from experience that Markus would rather die than let anything seriously bad happen to Connor (the two of them have this tendency to try and die for each other, it's sweet, but also really annoying considering how much danger each of them are in every day).

Hank was definitely impressed by the Leader of the revolution, but Hank was slightly scared of the idea of the two being in a relationship; Connor was the Deviant Hunter, after all, and Markus was the Deviant Leader. Hank didn't want to know how much backlash a possible relationship between the two would get.

But Hank couldn't worry about this now, Connor was still unconscious.

It didn't take much to wake him up, however, because apparently Connor is still a light sleeper even when hes unconscious.

"Ugh... Dad?" Connor slowly blinked back to consciousness, and the dopey look on his face made Hank's heart melt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. But your boyfriend's gonna be here soon too." Hank had to stop himself from snorting at the confused face Connor pulled.

"My boyfriend? But, Hank, I don't have a-" Connor was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Here he is." Hank got up to answer the door, and really had to stop himself from laughing when Connor squeaked as he saw who it was.

"RA9, Connor. What happened?" Markus wasted no time in crossing the room to get to Connor, and very gently helped the slightly shorter android to stand up.

"Uhhh? I'm not entirely sure...?" Connor didn't know what to say; he remembered what happened, but he wan't exactly sure how to explain it.

However, both androids were suddenly looking back at Hank when they heard him chuckle. "You know what," Hank began "I'm just gonna leave you two to it. Maybe you can get more information out of him." He said, looking back at Markus. "Behave you two." Hank said as he walked out the door.

"Lieutenant, where are you going?" Connor called, confused as to why Hank was leaving so suddenly.

"Out. I'll be back by ten. Like I said, behave you two." And then, Hank was gone.

"But..." Connor started "It's only five thirty two." Connor looked at Markus (he had to look up slightly, considering Markus is a good couple of inches taller than him) with a confused expression on his face for the third or fourth time that day.

"Well that leaves us four hours and a half to talk."

"Four hours and twenty eight minutes, to be exact."

Markus chuckled. "Smart ass."

"But I don't have an intelligent donkey." Connor looked at Markus with curiosity, and Markus all but lost it.

"It's a human expression, Connor."

"Oh."

"Alright, then, Connor. I suppose we sit down." Markus spoke softly, not wishing to startle the other android.

"Oh-uh, yeah." Connor stumbled physically and over his words, and Markus caught him before they both hit the floor. However, Markus was suddenly aware that he had placed one of his hands on Connor's hip, the other was wrapped around his waist. It was then that Markus realised just how much smaller Connor really was than him, and how easy it would be for him to just toss Connor over his shoulder and carry the other android out. 

 _Not now, Markus. Concentrate!_ Markus mentally berated himself, pulling his mind back to the situation at hand.

But that was when he noticed how Connor had one hand resting against his chest, and the other carefully gripping his shoulder.

"Huh. Never thought I'd ever get to see the endlessly graceful Hunter trip over. Lucky me, I guess." Markus spoke teasingly, hoping to dispel the awkwardness of the situation. Luckily, it seemed to have worked.

"Yeah, well. Don't get used to it." Connor murmured, a small smirk on his lips.

"Damnit, I was really hoping I could." Markus smiled challengingly, not leaving the suddenly bashful look in Connor's eyes unnoticed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were. But, as the humans say, 'tough luck.'" Connor smirked again, and Markus found himself having to force his eyes away from the Hunter's lips. 

It was getting a bit difficult for Markus to think straight _(me too, sweetie. Me too.)_ recently, because for some reason his thoughts always drifted back to Connor. But Markus was beginning to think that this was understandable, because who would be able to resist someone as gorgeous as Connor himself? The man always had this air of unearthly elegance to him, and the elusive detective had this way of enchanting seemingly anyone who happened to lay their eyes on him. Markus had seen it several times, whenever Connor had appeared on the news for interviews about the revolution, anyone who was interviewing Connor seemed helplessly lost in Connor's beauty.

Just the other day Connor had been on the news, and the reporter was stumbling over his words occasionally, and seemed to forget exactly what he was supposed to be asking Connor. And it wasn't even just the reporter. Markus had noticed how the camera seemed to focus on Connor suspiciously frequently, and how everyone went dead silent every time Connor spoke, as if they couldn't get enough of hearing the detective's voice. Markus couldn't blame them; Connor always spoke softly, in an almost seductive tone (but Markus was sure it wasn't on purpose, Connor didn't know the first thing about flirting and seduction) and every word sounded deliberate. Always well thought out, his extensive vocabulary left any one speechless.

Markus was often left wondering how differently the revolution could have been if Connor was in charge. Markus had even estimated it several times to have lasted at least two to three days shorter than his own revolution.

And that was when Markus realised that he had fallen, and fallen hard for the Angel who had tried to kill him twice in the same day. 

But Markus couldn't let his mind wander down that rabbit hole, especially since said detective was currently still in his arms and looking like he was about to fall asleep. Of course Markus' first thought was to stand there as long as possible and hope that Connor  _did_ fall asleep on him, but that would be selfish and entirely inappropriate.

"C'mon. Connor. Lets go sit down before you pass out on me." Markus spoke gently again, accidentally jarring Connor from his own musings.  

 _I wonder what he's thinking about._ Markus silently snorted at his own remark, finding it amusing how many times he had caught himself thinking that.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." Connor mumbled, suddenly extremely bashful and blushing a light blue.

The two carefully untangled themselves from each other, but Markus made a note of the downtrodden look Connor had at the loss of contact, and Markus felt his heart ache as his suspicions were almost confirmed; Connor is touch starved, and Connor, probably, wasn't falling asleep on him. He was most likely just relaxed.

_Well done, asshole._

So the two sat down, but Markus made sure he was sat as close to Connor as he could be, to let a certain level of physical contact remain.

"So Hank told me that something had happened, care to explain what it was exactly?" Markus was trying to keep calm, but he was suddenly feeling a spike of anxiety flood through him when he realised he has no clue of what happened, or how serious it was.

"Uh, of course. Hm. I suppose, the best way I could possibly put it, is that I accidentally interfaced with the urn on the table over there." Connor pointed over to the offending object, and Markus looked at it and then back to Connor, astounded.

"How? I thought androids were only capable of interfacing with other androids or machinery." Markus was at a loss of what to say.

"As did I, but ever since I deviated I have had this strange ability to 'interface' with random objects, and I feel the negative emotions and memories attached to them." Connor looked at Markus, stating this matter-of-factly as if he hadn't just changed Markus' whole idea of what interfacing is.

"That's... intriguing. I suppose you can say I'm curious. So, what did you see when you 'interfaced' with the urn?" Markus instantly regretted asking that question, however, when Connor looked suddenly very horrified.

"It appears that, when I interfaced with the urn, I saw an elderly person being murdered over it. The reason the memory and emotions were attached, at least why I think they were, was because the urn was the last thing the elderly person touched while being killed." Connor looked at his hands in his lap, attempting to quell the sudden surge of terror and nausea in his systems. However, Connor didn't get to stare at his hands for long, because suddenly there was a gentle hand on his chin making him look up at Markus.

Connor didn't know what to do. One second he was staring at the palms of his hands, the next he was suddenly looking into a pair of intense blue and green eyes. Connor quickly took in a shallow breath, trying to keep his systems from malfunctioning too hard whilst Markus seemingly studied him. It didn't help that Connor felt more and more self conscious as Markus studied his face, as though he was trying to read Connor's mind without interfacing with him. 

Connor has never been very quiet with his praise of the Deviant Leader, every time someone asked him what he thought of Markus he wouldn't leave out much detail. He didn't see why he should, Markus was extraordinary and deserved every level of high praise there was to offer. The way even anti-android supporters would seemingly crumble under his gaze was something to be in awe of, but the way he was so calm and gentle with those he cared for was even more breath taking. It was also the way that Markus had the ability to save anyone he came into contact with, either from others, or in Connor's case, from themselves.

It left Connor absolutely astounded as to how Markus could hold everyone's gaze in a packed room seemingly at once, and still be able to show so much emotion purely in his mismatched eyes.

It was around about that point when Connor had to slap himself, when he realised just how hard he had fallen for the Saviour who also was the man he tried to kill twice in the same day.

But right now, Connor was captivated by the beautiful colours of Markus' eyes, and the realisation that Connor was the main holder of Markus' attention.

But what Connor didn't realise, was just how lost in Connor's eyes Markus truly was. Markus had originally intended to try and catch Connor's gaze when he lifted his chin to meet his eyes, but as soon as Markus saw so much fear and hurt in those eyes he was momentarily lost. And that brief moment grew into something more, and Markus has found himself currently trying to identify every emotion he could see in the Hunter's soft brown eyes.

It left Markus envious, a lot of the time, how Connor can appear so harmless and small, but a single look into his eyes and you can almost see just how un-insignificant the man really is. Connor is a hunter, no doubt about it. After all, it's what he was designed to be; but Connor is a specific type of hunter. He is one that lets you under estimate him. He lets himself be walked over, used, even abused, but once Connor has had enough he will wreak a destruction so powerful you wont even see the aftermath. Connor has enough skill, knowledge and strength to kill six armed military guards in less than a minute. And even more terrifying, he knows how to make it all disappear like it never happened.

Markus dreads the day that he sees Connor snap, because he knows that Connor will not break quietly. Connor may be timid now, his spirits subdued by what Cyberlife put him through, but when the time comes they should all expect a feral beast lurking at their doors. Markus almost found it funny how Cyberlife had wanted a perfectly tamed little lapdog, but what they had created was a barely contained wolf.

Markus was suddenly brought to the present however, when he realised that Connor and himself had been staring at each other for _RA9 knows how long._ Markus was about to remove his hand from Connor's chin, when he saw an overwhelming level of fear flash through Connor's eyes. Markus was about to ask him what was wrong, when Connor all but threw himself backwards on the couch and began shaking, staring at something in the door way.

"Connor? hey, what's wrong?" Markus was alarmed now, Connor was shaking much more violently and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Markus." Connor whispered. "I know you can't see it, but... there's something behind you. And it's... RA9, help." Connor was suddenly more terrified than Markus had seen anyone in his entire life, and Markus needed to fix it, quickly.

He grabbed Connor's hand gently, and carefully guided his chin so Connor was looking at him, rather than at what was behind him.

"Connor. Connor look at me. It's alright. Let me interface with you so I can see what you see." Markus began to peel back the skin on his hand, waiting for Connor to interface with him. It didn't take long for Connor to reciprocate the interface, and Markus slowly turned around to see what Connor was seeing.

And Markus had to bite down on his tongue, hard, to stop himself from screaming. 

Markus had been through the hell that was the Junkyard, he had seen half dead android corpses, but this... thing. It wasn't alive. It couldn't be. Not in the state it was in.


	3. A Ghost Is A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spook no.2 has been introduced! (I know there wasn't really a ghost in chapter one, but it kinda counts I guess.) Anyway, I forgot to mention: Connor's powers are kinda based off of Theo's from The Haunting of House Hill. And that, my friendos, is a show you should definitely go watch. However, be careful if you are easily scared; it wasn't too bad when I watched it, but there were a few jumpscares and scenes to be weary of. Any whoo, hope you all enjoy this next chapter! (Gore warning for this chapter, too.) P.S the song lyrics are War of Hearts by Ruelle, The acoustic version.

This thing couldn't be alive. It just couldn't. The state it's in... disturbing can't even describe the least of it.

Markus gulped, nausea overcoming him suddenly, as he stared into the cavity of the thing's supposed face. Markus was still staring at the thing in horror, when he heard a growl come from behind him; he had expected it to be Sumo, dogs are sensitive to spiritual energy, apparently, but he was taken aback when he realised the growl had actually come from beside him, rather than behind.

He turned to the side slightly, cautious of the thing that continued to loom in the doorway, and was startled to find Connor no longer terrified out of his mind, but instead actually _baring his teeth_ with a murderous look in his eyes at the thing.

Markus was impressed; that had to be the quickest and most drastic recovery Markus had ever seen. Markus was still amazed by Connor's display when he saw the thing move in the corner of his eye, the thing stumbling forward and clambering towards them.

However, Markus didn't have much time to be afraid when Connor lunged off of the couch, growling at the thing and moving to stand between it and Markus. 

"You shouldn't be here." Connor whispered, still baring his teeth in a furious snarl at the creature, all fear from his posture drained like it was never there. Markus didn't understand what was going on, but for some reason it felt like Connor and the thing knew each other.

The Thing didn't reply with words, however, it was more of just an ugly gurgling noise that sounded like it was trying to dislodge coagulated blood from it's throat. And judging by it's appearance, that _was_ the very thing it was trying to dislodge. 

The Thing was covered in a strange black fabric, plastic in appearance, that was torn to shreds with massive holes exposing rotten flesh. The Thing's 'face' was also partially covered, but it left enough so you could see the way it's face was caved in at the side, leaving a massive dent in it as if it had been hit with a car head on.

The plastic-fabric also left the chest area entirely exposed, revealing a gaping cavity where the flesh of it's chest should have been. It wasn't a clean looking gauge, either; the flesh looked as though it had been cut out with a serrated blade, the edges of the cavity torn and messy to the point in places it looked like someone had ripped lumps of flesh from it's body and tossed them into some unknown grave. The cavity left the ribs exposed, parts of the bones fractured off and sticking out of other pieces of flesh in splinters, while also leaving thick blobs of clotted blood hanging from the stomach area in string-like formations.

That wasn't even all of it. The intestines of The Thing had also been pulled up through the hole in it's chest, revealing long tubes of pinkish flesh hanging from it's ribs, gaping cuts in the intestines revealing partially digested food also mixed in with copious amounts of clotted blood.

The Thing's arms were also decomposing, large expanses of bone left exposed in each of the limbs, strips of rotten flesh hanging from it's carcass like decorative tassels. Veins, arteries and capillaries were also dangling from certain parts of flesh, looking like loose threads that you could simply just tear away, while unravelling more and more of them until you had nothing left.

Connor stood up straighter, still glaring furiously at the spectre, and growled in a low whisper: "You shouldn't be here. Your presence is unpleasant, and I have a guest. So I'm going to need you to leave."

Markus shuddered at the dangerous tone in Connor's voice, suddenly becoming far more excited by Connor's demeanour than he really should have been, but he bit down on his tongue again when Connor turned to look back at him with a gentle and concerned look on his face.

It seemed that Connor had interpreted his shudder as one of fear, and Markus was very grateful for that.

Connor quickly snapped his attention back to the thing, yet again looking far more intimidating than Markus had ever seen anyone, and began speaking once more.

"As I have already stated, i currently have a guest with me. And your presence is making him very uncomfortable, which is something I will not stand for. So as I said; I'm going to need you to leave, before I look for more... permanent ways of getting rid of you." Connor relaxed his shoulders, which did not show that Connor was comfortable at the moment, but that Connor knew he was in control of the situation now. Yet again, something that made Markus force himself to repress yet another shudder.

The three of them waited in a heavy silence, anticipating the ghost's next move, and both Connor and Markus sighed in relief when the ghost seemingly dissipated into thin air.

Markus stood up shakily, his legs feeling a bit funny from all of the adrenaline he'd felt in such a short length of time, and cautiously stumbled over to Connor. Markus stood behind Connor, trying to think of what his next move should be, when Connor turned around suddenly and barrelled into him.

It startled Markus, because he didn't think that Connor was the kind of person to initiate physical contact, but Markus soon reciprocated the hug and gently swayed from side to side with Connor.

It was a nice feeling, just the two of them holding onto each other like this. But Markus wasn't going to let himself get used to it. he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Connor.

Markus was slowly losing himself to those thoughts, when he was brought back to reality by the feeling of Connor hugging him tighter as though he was frightened Markus was going to leave.

 _Not a chance._ Markus thought quickly, having no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

Markus looked down at Connor, and chuckled softly at the sight of Connor with his face buried into the crook of his neck.

He really wished he could get used to this.

He looked away from Connor, studying the room in search of The Thing being back, but his eyes always kept returning to Connor being curled up against him. It was kind of driving Markus crazy; the fact that he could feel Connor's gentle breathing on his neck, and that he could feel the warmth coming from Connor, but Markus knowing that this won't be something he could do often broke his heart. 

Markus was about to say something, in an attempt to remove Connor due to his guilt of basically using him for his own selfish needs, when he heard a quiet yawning sound escape Connor's lips and the feeling of Connor gently nuzzling into his neck.

_Well shit._

Markus instead decided to just stand there, already knowing he didn't have the heart to move Connor now, and began rubbing circles on Connor's back. He began humming a tune quietly, not wanting to disturb Connor, but he started picking up the speed with the swaying so that it matched the beat of the song he was humming.

Connor was still peacefully snuggled up in Markus' arms, when Markus noticed something rather odd about Connor's posture; he seemed like he was relying upon Markus for balance, which is understandable when hugging someone, but it was like all of his weight was against him.

So Markus scanned him, and all but squeaked when he saw that Connor was in rest mode.

Connor had fallen asleep while being hugged by Markus.

 _Connor_ was _asleep_ _on_ Markus.

However, his excitement was short lived when he realised he didn't know what to do without waking Connor up.

 _Oh_ _shit_.

What was he going to do now? What could he do now?

With no clue of what else to do, he just carried on swaying and singing, quietly mumbling the lyrics;

 

_Come to me in the night hours,_

_I will wait for you._

_And I can't sleep, 'cause thoughts devour;_

_Thoughts of you consume._

 

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

 

_I can't help but love you,_

_Even though I try not too-ooh._

_I can't help but want you;_

_I know that I'd die without you- ooh._

 

_Stay with me a little longer,_

_I will wait for you._

_Shadows creep, and want grows stronger;_

_Deeper than the truth._

 

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

 

_I can't help but love you,_

_Even though I try not too-ooh._

_I can't help but want you;_

_I know that I'd die without you- ooh._

 

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

_'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

_I can't help but ant oceans to part,_

_'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 

_I can't help but love you,_

_Even though I try not too-ooh._

_I can't help but want you;_

_I know that I'd die without you- ooh._

 

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

_'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

_I can't help but ant oceans to part,_

_'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._

_Ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

 

Markus felt so much better all of a sudden, as though him singing that song was almost like a confession to Connor, and yet him not explicitly telling him so. It made him feel more relaxed, the situation before him seeming less daunting.

Connor began to shift in his arms, and Markus chuckled softly again, thinking about the absurdity of the day they've all had. And it was only quarter past six.

Connor groaned from his little hiding spot, the crushing exhaustion slowly wearing off, and his processor beginning to try and figure out why he was so _fucking_ _comfy_. Connor had never remembered feeling quite as comfortable and as safe as that, and Connor never forgets anything- it was something he was programmed with.

Unfortunately, the comfortable feeling was quickly replaced by terror as he realised that Markus was hugging him.

And that meant that he had just shut down from exhaustion in Markus' arms.

 _OH_ _BOY_.

Connor slowly looked up at the bigger android, and let out a quiet, pathetic squeak when the two made eye contact. Markus however, remained unphased.

"I take it you needed that little nap, huh?" Markus questioned with no malice in his voice, but definitely with a hint of amusement.

Connor just quietly whimpered, not making eye contact with Markus as much as possible.

"Hey, hey. I'm not upset, Connor. Just concerned; you really haven't been taking very good care of yourself since I last saw you, have you?" Bright blue and green eyes pierced into timid brown ones, and Markus watched in awe as the anxious mess in his arms suddenly became somewhat confident.

"Well, dear Leader, as a detective it is basically expected that I do not get much time to "look after myself" due to the constant amount of cases I am required for. And as a detective, it is my duty to put the citizens of this city and anywhere else above myself." He paused, looking sternly at Markus. "If you have an issue with my living habits, I suggest that you take that up with my superiors." 

Markus hummed, pretending to mull the option over. However, he already knew his next move and had no intentions of changing it.

"You raise a good point, dear Hunter. However, I have a different proposition in mind." Markus looked at Connor, a small smirk of defiance on his lips.  _This is going to be great._

Connor eyed Markus cautiously, not really enjoying where he thinks this might be going.

"While the idea of taking this all up with your neglectful superiors is rather appealing, I'd rather simply be the one to make sure that you are taking proper care of yourself."

Connor's face contorted to one of repulsion, the idea of Markus wasting his time on _him_ being an unfavourable one.

"No. I will not allow you to waste any of your time on me, especially considering your position as the Leader of our people. And considering the fact that we shouldn't even be communicating with each other because of social issues..." Connor trailed off, a gentle look of remorse tainting his features.

Markus hates the way that Connor always berated himself for his past, and the way that his self loathing seemingly poisons every single action he makes.

"Connor, if society had a say in who I spent my time with, I'd be stuck 24/7 with politicians who don't understand what exactly they're arguing against. So basically, society can forget about trying to dictate my social life." Markus felt exasperated, Connor could be  _really_ stubborn when he wanted to be. Even more so than North.

Markus continued to look determinedly at the detective, becoming minutely aware of the close proximity of the two once again.  _Why does Connor have to be so damn attractive? Ugghh North would kill me if she found out how hopeless I am._

Connor stood there, slightly pouting and avoiding eye contact, while also weighing up his options.

"... I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." Markus replied, a little too cheerfully, if you ask Connor,

A heavy sigh escaped the detective's lips.

"Fine. But I don't suppose the Lieutenant will be particularly pleased with this proposition." 

"Connor,  _please._ I convinced the human race to give our people basic rights. I'm sure I can convince a grouchy Lieutenant to let you live with me."

Connor was taken a back.  _Live with him? I didn't think he meant for me to live with him... won't I just get in his way?_ The idea of living with Markus was a welcome one, but Connor wasn't really okay with being near the Leader _right now._  

_What if Amanda took control again? What if I... What if I killed him?_

 

"So, what do you say, Hunter? Should we come up with a negotiation plan to convince Hank when he gets back? Oh, and don't go worrying yourself about Amanda; Hank already told me about her and what happened on the stage back there. He said you were too scared to tell me, because you didn't want me to hate you. which is completely impossible, for the record." Markus stood there, looking so calm and so sure about what he was doing.

 _Makes one of us._ Connor thought bitterly.

"Uh. S-sure. I guess." 

"Well then." Markus spoke gently, a small and affectionate smile on his lips. "I guess we get started."

And so the two sat back down on the couch, and began to discuss what they were going to do next. 


	4. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH. IM BACK AND IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE. Okay so this chapter is literally just fluff. I am so sorry to anyone who wanted more angst, I just couldn't help myself. I live for fluff between these two, and I may or may not be adding another ship to the tags (Chloe/North, that ship is just sjagfd, and would only be minor) but please let me know if you don't want me to! Anyway, like I said; this is just gonna be tooth-rotting fluff and lots of tired snuggly babs who don't know how to tell each other that they have feelings for each other.

The two androids had lost track of time. Both of them had sat down and had talked about how to convince Hank, but the conversation had quickly lost its direction and the two of them began to talk about pretty much anything they could think of. About two and a half hours had passed of the two of them just talking and occasionally laughing away, and before they knew it they both received a weather warning alert.

**Temperatures have dropped, 92.3% chance of snow within the next half hour. Do not leave your homes, but if required only do so for short journeys.**

"Huh." The revolutionary leader remarked intelligently. "That's a bit..."

"Problematic." The detective helpfully supplied.

"Yeah. Oh well. Guess I won't get to listen to Simon's lecture about personal safety.  _What a shame."_

Connor giggled softly, covering his mouth with his hand, finding Markus' dynamic between him and his friends utterly amusing.

"Hey, what are _you_ giggling at exactly? If you had to put up with his lectures you wouldn't find it so funny." Markus pretended to scald Connor, but in reality Markus was just really glad that he'd managed to get the other man to relax.

"My apologies, Markus, but I find the way you talk about your companions awfully amusing." Connor sat there, a relaxed yet slightly smug smile on his face, with his hand in front of his mouth again.

Markus sat there, smiling just as softly, admiring how eloquently the man before him speaks. That's also when he noticed Connor's little quirk.

"Why do you do that?" Markus spoke gently, leaning forward slightly with a small smile on his face and curious head tilt.

"Hmm?" The detective queried, with a much sharper, and much more adorable head tilt of his own.

"Whenever you laugh or smile, you cover your mouth. I don't understand it."

Connor's face fell a bit, as he looked at the floor at his feet.

"I guess it's just an instinct. Cyberlife didn't want me showing emotion, and Amanda... Amanda hated it when I did anything other than stare blankly and follow her every word."

The detective sighed, a quiet sound of remorse.

"I suppose I'm just not used to being able to show emotions."

Markus carefully placed his hand on Connor's thigh, trying to catch his gaze again.

"Well, I for one am most definitely not going to get angry at you for that. And I hope I can help you get used to showing your emotions freely."

Connor looked up at Markus, and found himself mesmerised by the sincerity in his eyes. Connor couldn't help but to stare, and he began to wonder why Cyberlife hadn't made Markus with his Heterochromia. Of course, Connor is well aware that Cyberlife wouldn't want to design androids with such a thing, but he really couldn't understand why. Markus had such a supernatural charm to him, and a confidence to match, that made it difficult for anyone to argue with him without looking like a complete fool for doing so. In all honesty, Connor thinks Markus must have been modelled on some sort of mythical creature, because there is no way Cyberlife can take credit for coming up with a design as handsome as Markus'.

It was almost amusing, in Connor's somewhat-less-than-stable-mind, how Markus was something far greater than humans could hope to be. Markus was right; androids are better than humans.

The two men sat there, carefully studying each other and very slowly inching closer, when a loud " _boof_ " came from beside them, jolting them out of their trance.

Connor began quietly giggling again, this time while gently cooing at Sumo and patting the great dog on the head, completely oblivious to Markus' gaze.

Markus just didn't know what to think of Connor: one moment he lools like he could murder you with a single glance, and the next he looks so soft and mild. But even with the two extremes, he can balance them perfectly and make one, beautifully powerful being.

The larger of the androids sighed, a small and wistful one that longed to know more about what might become of the two 'friends'.

The quiet noise caught the Detective's attention, and Connor briefly paused in his fussing over Sumo to make eye contact with Markus.

Yet again, the two held each other's gaze with a strange ease, trying to analyse what exactly the other was thinking.

Until Sumo growled again and stood between the two androids.

Of course, Connor's first instinct was one of worry- what if Sumo saw something dangerous again? What if he can't get what ever it is to go away this time? What if-

Connor's thoughts were cut off as a low, _~~attractive,~~_  chuckle came from Markus as he pet Sumo on the head, attempting to 'reassure' the doggo that Connor was well and truly safe with Markus.

The younger android thinks his processor must have briefly malfunctioned, because as soon as he'd heard the leader's chuckle, his thoughts went blank except for replaying that noise on repeat for a few moments.

And then, Connor realised that Markus was trying to convince Sumo that Connor was safe because Markus was there.

Let me repeat that.

Markus, was trying to convince some one that Connor, the Deviant  _Hunter,_  would be safe, not because he could defend himself just fine, but because some one else was there to protect him.

All logic: out the fucking window.

Connor quietly cleared his throat, and looked the revolutionary in the eyes, before raising an eyebrow slightly and saying "Really, Markus? Can I not defend myself? Or has my purpose and basic programming been completely forgotten by that head of yours?"

Markus sat there, slightly stunned for a moment, before rising to the challenge set before him.

 "Well, my dear Hunter." Markus said as he turned to face the android in question. "Forgive me for saying this but, I do believe that you are in need of protecting. After all, you are clearly in a highly distressed state caused by what you have suffered today, and I intend to keep you safe." Markus sat there with, a small, and what Hank would describe as a shit-eating, smirk playing on his lips.

 _Oh_. Connor thought.  _Is this the game we're playing now?_

Connor was just about to retort to Markus' comment, when it suddenly dawned on him: Markus has to stay here tonight. 

And that brought two concerns with it. Number one being: where will he sleep?

Number two being: he has to stay in the same building as Markus while the threat of Amanda still remains.

And number three: WHERE'S HE GONNA FUCKING SLEEP?

He can't sleep on the couch, and he certainly can't sleep on the floor. 

So Connor decided: Markus will sleep in his bed, and Connor will sleep down here.

 

With the possibility of that Thing coming back.

 

And looming over him as he lay down here, unable to get to sleep because of the racing thoughts that are constantly going through his head.

 _But at least it would mean Markus wouldn't be at risk. Either from me, or the Thing._

Connor was uncomfortable, to say the least, but he was far more comfortable with this than any other possibilities.

"Hey, Connor. You okay there? You seem a little lost." Markus' soft voice snapped Connor out of his musings, only for the detective to realise the very close proximity between him and Markus again. 

It was almost getting annoying, the way the two constantly fell back into this position. Almost.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Just mulling some things over."

Markus inched forwards just a tiny bit more.

"Care to elaborate?" 

Connor chuckled softly, amused by Markus' antics. "I don't know, what if I don't want to?" Connor smirked, because he knew the game they were playing now. 

Markus leaned forward yet again, and was obviously about to make some witty remark as a comeback, but the only noise he made was a strangled yelp as Sumo barrelled into his back, sending him forwards and, consequently, on top of Connor.

Fantastic.

"Uhm. Hi, Connor. Lovely... Day we're having. Right?" Markus stammered awkwardky, all of his fancy ways of speaking gone in mere seconds, when faced with situation he's currently in.

Connor however, was having a far better time than Markus was having, clearly. Now, wether that was due to the very close proximity of Markus' body on top of his, or if it was due to the fact that the two androids were practically nose to nose was impossible to tell.

"Why hello, Markus. It is a lovely day we're having, isn't it?"

Markus chuckled softly.

"It most certainly- oof!" Markus was cut off again, as Sumo decided to bounce onto his back.

Connor laughed freely beneath him, finding this situation all too amusing.

Now, if Markus wasn't currently being crushed underneath a rather large Saint Bernard, and also at risk of crushing a rather dainty android beneath him, he would have been mesmerized by Connor's laugh.

However, he was currently in that situation, and also very aware of how much pressure he must be putting on Connor, and also very aware of the concept that- considering Markus doesn't actually know how much Connor weighs- he might actually crush him.

 _Not good._ He thought.

He also hoped that the Lieutenant wouldn't be home soon.

_I do not feel like getting shovel talk tonight._

But for a brief moment the two androids remained in that position, just enjoying each other's presence, when Markus noticed something that made his eyes grow with wonder.

"Hey Connor, it's snowing."

The larger android moved himself from ontop of Connor, and held his hand out to help the other sit up.

Markus then stood up, moving to the window to get a better view, and breathed a sigh of amazement at the wintery scene before him.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of snow, and only getting thicker, while a gentle hail of snowflakes came tumbling down ontop of everything.

He looked back at Connor, expecting to see a look of excitement on the detective's face, and instead he was met with Connor looking down at the floor, petting Sumo's head, all the while with his LED glowing red.

Markus walked back towards Connor slowly, not wanting to startle him and got down on one knee next to him, trying to catch his gaze.

"Connor." Markus said softly.

"Hey, come on Con, look at me. What's wrong?"

Connor only sighed in response, looking more downtrodden as the moments passed.

"It's alright, Connor. I just want to know what's wrong." Markus reached his hand out to place on top of Connor's, and he was pleasently surprised when Connor turned his hand, palm up, so the two of them now hand their hands pressed together.

Markus knelt there for a few moments, hoping for a response from Connor, when he heard the android's soft whisper of "Amanda."

Hoping he had simply misheard Connor, he asked him to repeat what he'd said.

Only for Connor to reply, a little bit louder this time: "It's Amanda's fault."

Markus' stomach dropped.

"What's Amanda's fault, Con?"

The detective took in an unnecessary breath, seemingly in an attempt to steady himself.

"She's the reason I hate the snow."

Markus knelt there in silence for a few moments, unsure of how to continue. 

Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to but, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a walk with me. We don't have to walk far, or we could even just stand out in the front garden for a bit. But maybe being out in the snow will do you some good."

 _I really hope this works ~~~~_. Markus thought.

_I really want to spend more time with him. I hope he'll agree._

Connor took in a shaky breath, but he stood up nonetheless.

Markus felt somewhat guilty now, and voiced as such.

"Hey, you really don't have to if you don't want to, Con, I just thought that-"

"This is how you got over your fear of storms, right? By... Going outside when it was raining slightly." Connor was speaking quietly, as though afraid to speak at all.

"Yes." Markus replied, with certainty in his voice. "While I'm still not completely over the trauma, I can withstand storms a lot more than I used to be able to." He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "And it was with my friends' help I was able to get as far as I did. It took me some convincing, but the others were sure I could do it."

He stopped, looking Connor in the eyes, and continued to speak in a much softer voice.

"And I'm sure you can do this, Connor. I know its going to scare you, it's always going to. But I believe you can move past what Amanda did to you, just like I have moved past the Junkyard."

Connor swallowed, a strange movement he had picked up from Hank, and in a quiet whisper, he replied "Okay." 

And that was enough of a reply for Markus.

And so, the revolutionary slowly lead the detective to the door, making sure to toss Connor the beautiful blue scarf which Markus had brought with him.

Connor took the scarf tentatively, but put in on regardless, and took a deep breath as Markus opened the door for them to take a step outside. With one last encouraging smile from Markus, the two stepped outside into the snow, with the frozen liquid crunching beneath their feet.

Connor instantly panicked, the feeling of being trapped in the Zen Garden returning, but he was brought out of that cripplingly cold memory by the warm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at Markus, panic settling heavy on his chest, but then he looked down and noticed that Markus was holding out his other hand for him.

He stared at it for a few seconds, his processors whirring uncontrollably, before finally lifting a shaky hand to hold Markus' steady one.

It was a nice sensation, feeling the stark contrast between Markus' warm, calloused hands, and his own.

 _I didn't even know androids could get callouses,_ Connor thought briefly.

Markus was also enjoying the feeling of them holding hands, marvelling at how soft and slim Connor's were compared to his own, and also how cold the other was. It didn't make sense to Markus, and it also worried him.

_What if his internal heating system isn't working?_

So Markus ran a scan, and all of Connor's systems came back as fully functional. But Markus also made sure to make note of Connor's high stress levels and low power levels.

_Depending on how far we walk, I may have to carry him back._

The thought made Markus giddy, but he tried his best to keep a calm facade.

It had maybe been about five minutes since they had left the house (okay, it had been 6, Markus was keeping count on his internal clock), but Markus could already tell that Connor was gaining more and more confident while they walked.

However, Markus was struck by the sudden fear of what may happen if the snow started falling any heavier. 

As though sensing the sudden spike in anxiety, Connor gently squeezed Markus' hand while looking up at the leader inquisitively.

Markus positively  _melted_.

"Markus?" The soft and smooth voice queried beside him.

"Are you alright?" 

Markus felt a pang of guilt go through him. Here he was, forcing Connor out of his comfort zone and at risk of succumbing to his trauma, but Connor was still concerned for him.

_I don't deserve him._

"Yeah, don't worry Con. I'm fine."

The detective let out a quiet, satisfied hum from beside Markus.

The two carried on walking in a comfortable silence, forgetting they were actually holding hands until one remembered suddenly and then had to quell the sudden warmth and happiness flowing through them.

After about fifteen minutes, Markus again became aware of the constant chill Connor was emitting, and decided to question him on that.

"Hey, Con?"

The detective giggled quietly. 

"Yes, Mark?"

Markus was briefly stunned by the sudden use of a nickname, but he decided very quickly that he liked the sound of it coming from Connor's mouth.

"Heh, well, I was just wondering, why are your system temperatures so low?"

Connor hummed thoughtfully, mulling the question over.

And that gave Markus the perfect excuse to watch Connor again, his ~~heart~~ thiruim pump pounding as he watched all of Connor's little micro expressions flit across his face.

"I suppose it was a safety precaution put in place by Cyberlife, in order to make sure I didn't over heat during a mission and compromise the whole investigation."

Markus made a quiet "oh" noise, not really sure how else to respond.

"I suppose that makes sense." He supplied.

Markus looked at his clock, noting how they had now been walking for a total of 24 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Oh, I have another question, Con."

Yet again, Connor giggled from beside him.

"Okay, make that a few questions. Number one, why do you keep giggling when I call you that?"

Connor looked at the floor, suddenly bashful, as he replied.

"I don't know. I just guess I find it rather... Sweet. Is all."

Yet again, all Markus could reply with was "oh".

"Huh, well, another question. We're of the same line, right? Both of us from the RK series?"

Connor conceded.

"Okay, so if that's the case, why are you so drastically different from me? I mean, we're almost opposites- physically, and in the context of what we were built for."

Connor made a thoughtful noise, and looked up at Markus.

"I will admit, I have been rather curious about those differences too."

Markus, exhaled sharply.

"I know right? And- look!"

As if to punctuate the point he was going to make, he lifted their two hands that were holding each other, and made them both eye-level.

"It's so fascinating. The physical differences between us are immense, considering we're of the same series. I mean, your hands are so much more... Delicately built than mine, and not only that, our skin tones are so different. It makes no sense!"

As though suddenly becoming aware that he was rambling, Markus quietened and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"I'm not complaining though. " He continued.

"I really rather like your design, Connor. And I also think the contrast between us is rather... Telling."

Connor looked up at Markus, some what in awe.

"I... I rather like your design, too, Markus." Connor mumbled.

Markus chuckled airily. "Oh good! It would be rather awkward if you didn't, wouldn't it?"

Connor giggled quietly. "Indeed it would, dear Leader. Indeed it would."

Markus smiled widely, taking in a deep breath and gazing at his surroundings with a heart warm, full of wonder, and possibly even love.


	5. Gay panic part II, electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF!

The two androids continued on, gazing at the wintery world around them, while every now and again chatting pleasently about everything and anything that crossed their minds.

Connor suddenly gasped however, startling Markus.

"Is everything alright, Connor? Are you okay?"

Connor just nodded, and relayed to Markus that it would probably be a smart idea to let Hank know that they've gone for a walk, considering it had now been 38 minutes since they'd left Hank's home.

"Ah, good idea."

Then, Markus had another good idea.

"Hey, Con, how would you feel about going back to my house actually, you know so I could introduce you to Carl, and so we won't have to worry about walking all the way back to Hank's house?"

Connor looked up at Markus, startled.

"Ar- are you sure? Because I could probably just call a taxi back if it's that much of an issue."

Markus looked a tiny bit offended, before replying.

"Only if you want to, you don't have to stay at mine if you don't want to or if it makes you uncomfortable, I just thought it might be nice."

Connor's stress levels shot up suddenly.

"No no! I can stay if you want me to! I mean- that would be nice. Yes, I would like to stay."

Markus sighed, and then giggled lowly.

"Oh good. I was bit worried, for a second."

Connor also giggled slightly.

And then, the further they walked into the woodland area to get to Markus' house, Connor noticed a frozen lake, and decided it was probably a good idea to let Hank know he was staying at Markus' house for the night.

Connor looked at the frozen lake, and then back at Markus, and very slightly quickend his pace so it was just noticeable.

Markus looked at Connor curiously but decided to say nothing.

Until Connor sped up again, seemingly excited.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Markus questioned, but all he got in response was another laugh and a large, beautiful smile from the detective ahead of him.

Markus was still at a loss, until he noticed the frozen lake that lay mere get ahead of them.

_Of course. He wants to ice skate._

"Connor, have you ever even been ice skating?"

The reply he got was a cheerful "nope!"

"Are you sure you know how to skate?"

Connor simply looked back at Markus, an almost impish grin dancing on his lips, as Connor stepped onto the ice and propelled himself forwards so he was elegantly gliding along the ice's surface.

_Oh._

"Huh." The leader deadpanned. "Let me guess, you downloaded a manual on how to ice skate?"

Connor stopped in his tracks, and looked down at the floor shyly.

"Not exactly. I did however start learning ballet from some videos off the internet, and in the recommended there were ice skating videos, so of course I watched them, and learned that ice skating and ballet weren't extremely different. I've discovered that I'm capable of picking up different types of dance and physical activities rather quickly, most likely due to the fact that I was built to be more qualified in the agility areas, rather than the brute strength side of things."

Markus stood there, breathless.

"So, you know ballet, then?"

Connor squirmed a bit.

"Not entirely, but I know how to execute a lot of the moves and positions."

Markus stepped towards the ice, and in an almost challenging voice said: "mind giving me a demonstration?"

And so, Connor did. 

(I'm really sorry I don't actually know any ballet or Ice skating terminology so I'm gonna skip this scene, please don't kill me!)

\--Time skip--

Connor slid to a halt on the ice, bringing the leg that he'd had up vertical beside him to the floor, and did a small bow towards Markus.

"So, what did you think?" Connor asked, slightly breathless for some strange reason.

Markus simply stood there, mouth slightly open, and his ~~brain~~  processor running a mile a minute.

_That was hot._

_Shut up mind! Get yourself out of the gutter!_

"I uh, I mean. I'm no expert but, damn. You're really good!"

Connor giggled, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

And then, Connor gracefully glided over to where Markus was standing at the edge of the lake, and all Markus could think as Connor moved towards him was how  _unearthly Connor's beauty really was._

_Like, damn._

Connor stopped and stood before Markus, seemingly expectant, before raising an eyebrow and saying: "Well?"

Markus was taken aback. "Well what?"

Connor giggled again.

Markus' mind:  _This man will kiiiiilll meeeeee._

"Well, are you going to join me, or what?"

Markus short circuited for a brief second. "Is that really a smart move?"

Connor simply rolled his eyes, grabbed a hold of Markus' hands and pulled him on to the ice with him.

"Well, you're here on the ice now, might as well have some fun with it." 

And with that, he moved away, and as soon as he'd reached the midpoint of the lake, he turned back at Markus, did a little spin, and began to speed away around to the edge of the lake.

"H-hey! You get back here!" Markus chuckled, as he took a few steps forwards.

Now, while Markus is nowhere near as agile as Connor is, he is by no means inept when it comes to moving speedily.

And so Markus caught up to Connor pretty quickly, and proceeded to wrap his arms around Connor's waist and say: "Got you." Into the android's ear.

Connor startled, obviously, but did not lash out at Markus like he had expected he would. Instead, he simply gasped, quite loudly, and tried moving forwards in an attempt to break free of the leader's grasp.

However, Markus had a much stronger grip than Connor had anticipated, and in response to Connor's struggling simply said "not so fast!" Before tightening his grip on Connor and picking him up.

Let it be known: Connor has only been picked up twice in his entire existence, and both times in the same day. One time by Hank, moving him to the couch after a panic attack, and now this time. 

And both experiences gave him very different feelings. The first one, gave him a feeling of calm and safety while being held by his adoptive father-figure. This one, however, sent a feeling of excitement coursing through him, and also a slight amount of fear at the concept of being dropped.

And so, in response to this fear, he wrapped his arms around Markus' neck and buried his face in to Markus' shoulder.

Markus very quickly got the notification: "Sudden system temperature increase, running system check."

Which essentially meant:  _Markus.exe has stopped responding._

However, he knew he had to carry on moving, for fear of dropping Connor.

And so, Markus carefully but quickly moved towards the edge of the lake, and even more carefully placed Connor back on the floor.

When Markus looked back up at Connor he was ecstatic to see a delightful blue blush creeping along Connor's face, and down his neck.

"Well." Connor began. "That sure was something."

Markus continued to watch Connor, a silly grin on his face.

"I'm not sure about you, but I cartainly had fun."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Well of course you did."

Markus gently placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I hope didn't scare you too much." 

Connor's face softened.

"Don't worry Markus, I'm not actually upset."

Markus heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! You had me worried for a moment!"

Connor simply chuckled, and Markus attempted to take a step forwards, but the snow beneath his feet shifted, and as a result he stumbled backwards and was about to fall through the ice beneath him.

However, Connor noticed this and was fast enough to catch Markus and pull him forwards, but the momentum placed Connor in the position the leader originally was, meaning the detective was sent crashing through the ice instead.

"CONNOR!" Markus yelled, fearing for his friend's safety as he watched him become submerged in the inky depths, and felt instant relief wash over him as soon as he saw Connor re-emerge and gasp about it being "colder than the Zen Garden in here."

Markus instantly reached his hand out for Connor to grab, and as soon as Connor's hand was within range he grasped it and pulled Connor back towards the snowy ground as quickly as he could.

As soon as Connor had pulled himself out of the water, Markus was pulling his coat off and helping Connor to remove the freezing cold jacket and jumper that he had decided to wear.

Connor knelt there, teeth chattering, though still smiling, and even dared to let out a quiet laugh and a small "oops."

Markus simply muttered to himself, and helped Connor to stand up before wrapping his coat around Connor's significantly smaller shoulders.

As soon as the coat was on Connor, Markus wasted no time in once again scooping the detective up into his arms, and carefully tucking him up against his chest so that Markus was carrying him bridle style.

He heard a very quiet "sorry" escape Connor's lips, but Markus simply pressed his lips to Connor's temple and replied.

"No, I'm sorry, Con. I should have noticed the ice was unstable. I'm just glad you re-emerged as quickly as you did. If you didn't there would have been some very serious damage done to your internal systems."

Just as he was saying that, Markus ran a scan on Connor's systems and was relieved to find that minimal damage had been done, and all of it was simply caused by the dramatic decrease in temperature which could simply be fixed by getting him warmed up.

Markus was glad they had been walking for as long as they had, because it meant that they were only about a 15 minute walk away from Markus' house, meaning that Markus could cut it down to atleast 7 if he moved quick enough.

And so, Markus began to jog quickly and carefully towards the house, hoping to RA9 that Leo wasn't home.

Now, while Markus' relationship with Leo had improved somewhat after the revolution, Markus was not willing to listen to any teasing he may or may not receive from said human.

About 6 minutes had passed, and Markus could now see the mansion. He was extremely relieved, and had decided to pick up his pace even more in order to get Connor inside as quickly as possible.

Speaking of Connor, Markus had noted that Connor's power levels had drained very dramatically due to the cold, and now they were sticking at a concerning level of 27%.

Markus wasn't sure at what level Connor's systems would start to slow down, but couple the exhaustion with the extreme cold he must be feeling, Markus can't imagine it being a long time away.

Making his way up the path, Markus began sprinting towards the door. As soon as he got there, he very carefully put Connor down, the android in question standing somewhat shakily on his feet, but standing on his own nonetheless, as Markus placed his hand on the scanner in wait for the mansion's A.I system to recognize him.

Just as expected, the female voice identified Markus, and also requested identification for the "unknown RK800, model serial number #313 248 317 -52"

Markus gestured for Connor to place his hand on the scanner, and so Connor did, while giving his name.

The A.I seemed placated by this, and spoke aloud to them both.

"Welcome, guest Connor."

As soon as she had said those words, the doors unlocked, and Markus quickly opened the doors and hurried the the detective inside, wanting to get Connor into something warm and dry quickly. 

As if summoned by the movement, Carl wheeled himself into view, and welcomed Markus home, and politely introduced himself to the new guest.

Connor of course introduced himself just as politely, although also tiredly, and Markus had to explain to Carl why Connor was soaking wet, wearing Markus' coat, and also freezing cold.

Carl's instant reaction was to laugh a bit at his son's antics, but to then very quickly suggest Connor going and having a warm shower in order to get warmed up quicker.

Markus agreed very quickly, and sped off to go and get the clothes and things ready for Connor to have a shower, knowing he'd have to move quickly or Connor would protest due to the fear of 'being a nuisance'.

The time it took for Markus to get things ready also left time for Carl and Connor to get to know each other, and so the human and the android walked into the living room to sit down in front of the fire, and introduce themselves further.

By the times Markus came back after a total of 2 minutes and 49 seconds, the human and the android were laughing freely, clearly finding _something_ very amusing. 

Worried about being the butt of a joke, Markus very cautiously walked into the living room and alerted Connor that everything was ready. 

Connor very bashfully stood up, thanked Carl for letting him get to know him, and carefully made his way over to Markus.

Markus was about to lead Connor upstairs, when Carl called him back, so Markus told Connor to wait upstairs for him.

As soon as Markus watched the detective go up the stairs, Markus made his way back over to his adoptive father, and was somewhat amused when the only thing the human said to him was: "keep him."

_Yeah, like I'd plan on getting rid of him any time soon._

Markus simply nodded, and made his way up the stairs to find Connor.

When he did find Connor, he found him staring at a few of Markus' paintings, seemingly entranced by it.

Suddenly self conscious, the leader stepped forwards, and called Connor over.

The detective startled for the second time that day.

The two androids started making their way down to the bathroom, and as they walked Markus had to quell the unbearable urge to reach for Connor's hand again.

_This man really will be the death of me._

A few moments passed, and the two had reached the bathroom, and Markus carefully took his coat from Connor, and told him to message him if he needed anything.

The detective chuckled and rolled his eyes in response, but said thank you regardless.

The two stepped away from the door on either side, and once the door shut with a soft click, Markus could hear the quiet sounds of clothes hitting the floor, and Markus had to physically restrain himself from imagining Connor getting undressed.

 _Oh dear. My mind really loves the gutter today, doesn't it?_ Markus sighed.

After a few quiet moments of the leader being unsure of what to do with himself now, he decided that his best move would probably be to start getting a spare room set up for Connor to sleep in tonight.

 _It's obviously going to be a room near mine._ Markus thought with certainty.

_I need to make sure he's going to be okay tonight, after all._

And so, the leader set off down the hall way to set up one of the spare rooms, and hopefully make it look nice enough for Connor to like.


	6. Gay Panic Part III, Sorry not Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. More fluff. Sorry, but at the same time not sorry.

Connor stood there, enjoying the feeling of the warm water heating his internal systems up, and quietly chuckling to himself at the obsurdity of the night he's had so far.

 _It really has been an interesting night, hasn't it?_ He thought to no one in particular.

A few seconds passed, and Connor felt the strange urge to start singing, much like he had heard humans had a tendancy to do when they were in the shower.

Considering Connor isn't really comfortable enough in himself to sing all that loudly, Connor opted for just quietly humming the tune to this old song known as "Dear Future Husband" that he had heard playing on the radio at the police station.

After a few more moments, the detective reluctantly pulled himself from the warmth of the shower, and stepped onto the soft bath mat beneath him.

As he grabbed the towel that was left hanging on the door, his eyes briefly  landed on the mirror and he felt a jolt of cold energy flood through him.

There was writing left on the mirror, in large, childish writing that said: "Your voice sounds nice."

Connor choked, unsure of how to respond, but still somehow managed to spit out a quiet "thank you."

He was certain he'd have to ask Markus if the house was haunted by any chance.

Regardless of the message on the mirror, Connor continued getting dry, and then reached for the clothes that had been left on the radiator.

Connor stood there for about half a minute, analysing the clothes in his hands.

They were Markus' clothes, that were slightly faded due to either being warn a lot or being left in a cupboard somewhere, and had the leader's signature of paint splatters on them in different places.

They weren't ugly, by any means. In fact, Connor quite liked them. They just weren't really his style, and Connor felt rather self conscious of the fact that the clothes might not suit him, or fit him properly for that matter.

He took a deep breath, and carefully put them on, starting with the long-sleeved, olive green V neck, that (as a result of Markus being larger and broader than him) left a rather spacious amount of his neck/ shoulders exposed, as well as covering his hands and his backside quite nicely. 

Connor had to be honest, the top was rather snug.

He then noticed that Markus had actually also found him a pair of spare boxers, and while Connor was somewhat amused at that aspect, he was also rather embarrassed at the fact that Markus had actually searched for and found him a pair of underwear.

The boxers were more like shorts on Connor, but not quite to the point they were at risk of falling down.

And finally, Connor put on the trousers. They were a pair of skinny jeans, however they looked far too skinny to fit on Markus. Connor suspected there had been a miscalculation of Markus' size when the jeans were bought, but they fit rather nicely when on Connor's frame.

Taking another deep breath, Connor looked himself in the mirror, surprised to find the message gone, and also relieved to find that he didn't actually dislike his appearance.

In fact, he quite liked it.

But then, Connor realised he would have to tackle the issue of his hair, which the water had transformed from being stylised and well kept into a tangled mess, and the mess was only made more extreme when he'd dried his hair with the towel.

As Connor analysed himself, he was almost certain he could see his hair going curly.

He was concerned, to say the least. He wasn't sure if he would look alright with curly hair.

Yet again taking a deep breath, Connor put the wet towel and clothes into the washbasket at his side, and reached for the door handle.

Mentally preparing himself for facing Markus in his new attire, the hunter tapped his hand on the door handle for a few seconds before carefully swinging the door open, and inhaling sharply at the sudden temperature drop as soon as he stepped outside of the warm bathroom.

Connor started walking down the corridor, taking his time in analysing every single small crack or change of shade in the paint, as well as every single architectural choice that had been made when designing the walls.

He was quite caught up really, looking around in amazement at the house and being stuck in his own thoughts, so really it shouldn't have been a surprise when he walked right into the back of the revolutionary.

"Oh! Oh my, sorry, Markus. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." The detective explained himself rather hastily, the embarrassment setting in quick.

The leader chuckled while turning around.

"Don't worry, Con. Honestly it's alright for you to be a bit clumsy every now and again-" Markus cut himself off when he finally looked at Connor.

Markus had expected Connor to look somewhat attractive in the leader's clothes, but Markus actually felt his heart stop when he _really_ got a look at him.

Connor looked so soft, and when Markus says soft he really means  _soft._

The detective had his top hanging somewhat precariously off of his left shoulder, leaving a large chunk of it exposed and  _very_ visable, and Markus found himself wondering what it must feel like to gently kiss the skin there, and how nice it must feel to carefully lay a hand against Connor's jaw.

The top also covered Connor's hands quite spectacularly, and also came down long enough on the detective to cover his hips and make Connor look  _oh so very cuddly._

The skinny jeans Markus had picked for Connor were also apparently a good idea, not only because they actually fit Connor, but also because they fit Connor nicely and also add to the rather delicate look the detective had going. 

And last, but certainly not least in anyway, Markus focused his attention on the soft curly mop of hair that Connor had been hiding from him for far too long, and the tired and serene look on the hunter's calm features.

_He looks ethereal._

_"Wow_. You look... Nice. You look _really_ nice. And tired. You look  _very_ tired."

Connor giggled again, for the umpteenth time that day.

"Thanks." The detective chuckled. "It's the exhaustion."

The mention of exhaustion kick-started the revolutionary's care-taker protecols, and Markus scanned Connor quickly.

 _Oh shit._ Markus gaped internally.  _Nineteen percent! How is this man still standing!?_

"Holy shit Connor!" Markus exclaimed. "You're on less than 20% charge, how are you still functioning!?"

Connor simply yawned and covered his mouth in response, an action that neither android were aware that was physically possible.

"Cyberlife wanted me to be as useful as possible. We don't have to worry until my charge drops below 15%. Then I start getting really drowsy."

The detective yawned again, covering his mouth with a sleeve-hidden hand once more, and blinked rather rapidly as his LED lit up, showing he had just received a message.

The message was from the Luietenant, telling him he was home safe, and that Connor should have fun but needs to make sure he "behaves himself ;)"

Connor wasn't sure what to think of the winky face.

"Is everything alright there, Connor?" Markus queried, tilting his head down so he could look Connor in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah. It was just Hank telling me that he was home and that I should have fun." He decided to leave out the bit about behaving himself.

"Oh phew." The leader exhaled. "I'm glad he's home safe."

Connor looked up at Markus, a somewhat grave expression on his face. "Yeah, me too."

This sparked worry in the revolutionary, Connor's sudden change of demeanour creating a sinking feeling in Markus' stomach.

"Connor? Is something wrong? Are you sure you're alright?" Markus was definitely _not_ on the verge of panic. Absolutely not.

Connor looked down at the floor solemnly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not too sure any more, Markus. I really don't know."

Markus carefully placed his hand on Connor's chin, tilting it upwards in an attempt to get Connor to look him in the eyes. It didn't really work. What did happen though, was Connor shifting his head to nuzzle his cheek into the palm of Markus' hand.

A clear sign that Connor is A: not okay, and B: definitely in need of a talk.

"Okay Connie, let's go sit down and talk somewhere, hmm?" Markus spoke softly, frightened that if he spoke any louder he might scare Connor off forever.

The detective's bottom lip quivered, and a quiet "okay" escaped his lips before Markus brought him against his chest for a warm and well-needed hug.


	7. Hold On Just A Little While Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's also feels to go with the fluff this time, and for the record, I'm cranking out all of these chapters due to guilt because I didn't post for so long. So sorry about that.

Connor sniffled against Markus' chest, the tiredness and the emotional turmoil he's felt throughout the day finally catching up to him, and he buried his face further into Markus' jumper in the hopes that it would stop the crushing feeling of tears welling up in his eyes. He was thoroughly disappointed when it wasn't successful.

The smaller android quietly whimpered, a rather pathetic thing he seemed to be doing an awful lot lately, and tried to steady his breathing due to the fear that if he didn't he might end up crying on the revolutionary.

 _This is fucking awful._ The detective thought bitterly.

"S-sorry Markus. I didn't mean to ruin the night." The hunter berated himself for the stutter, and wondered why all of Cyberlife's wonderful technology decided that allowing Connor to stutter was a good idea.

Markus just quietly sighed, feeling guilty for the poor man in his arms, and reassured Connor that he hadn't ruined the night.

"It's alright Connor, you haven't ruined it. I'm just really concerned for you, is all. I really think you need some help Connor, but I just don't understand why you won't let me give it to you." It was a partial truth. Markus knew  _why_ Connor was doing it, he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of someone being able to hate them self so much.

He sighed again, and pulled Connor closer to him, so the two were flush against each other and Markus had one arm wrapped securely around Connor's waist with the other tangled in the detective's hair. He was really hoping that the action of messing with Connor's hair was as comforting as he wanted it to be.

The only response he got was a choked sob, as Connor's resolve finally broke and he began crying quietly, as though he didn't want to alert Markus to the fact he was crying.

It broke the leader's heart to hear Connor break down so quietly, and it also broke his heart to think that mere hours ago they had been laughing so comfortably with each other that it seemed as though the bad things both of the androids had suffered through were simply bad dreams.

Markus pressed his lips to Connor's forehead again, something he seemed to be making quite the habit of, and made a mental note of how Connor's stress levels decreased by 5% at the simple gesture.

But they were still at 67%, which was too high for Markus to ignore.

"Okay Con. Let's sit down now." The revolutionary carefully untangled himself from the detective, and took his hand to lead them into a spare room and onto one of the beds.

Rather than moving away like he had originally intended to, Markus sat close to Connor again, and slowly pulled Connor back towards his chest, hoping the action would be a soothing one.

Markus was relieved when Connor eagerly resumed their earlier position, with Connor's face buried in the crook of the leader's neck.

Still crying quietly, Connor began desperately grabbing at the back of Markus' jumper, trying to find solace amongst the painful emotion he was feeling.

Markus felt his own lip quiver, finding Connor's action to be a troubling one.

Markus found himself tightening his grip on the hunter, pulling him even closer as he buried his face in the soft curly hair In front of him.

Taking a few steadying breaths of his own, Markus began rubbing circles on Connor's back, and consoling the detective and reassuring him that "it's alright, Con. I've got you. I won't leave you."

This was apparently the right thing to do, because Connor calmed down rather quickly after that. But his charge was now on 16%, which was only one percent away from when Connor said that they should worry.

Deciding that there was no way Markus was going to force Connor to walk all the way to the room Markus had prepared for him, the revolutionary carefully pulled the detective into his arms and picked him up, ready to walk to the spare room carrying a sleeping Connor.

The hunter whimpered once more at the sudden movements, but calmed very quickly when he realised what was happening.

Nuzzling even further into Markus' neck, Connor took a few deep inhales to try and keep himself calm and conscious.

Markus simply hummed to himself, and carried the tired detective out of the room into his bedroom.

As soon as Markus found himself in Connor's room, he moved towards the bed and placed the detective down carefully, feeling somewhat relieved when he found Connor still awake.

However, that was also rather concerning to Markus, due to the fact that most androids (including himself) most likely would have shut down due to the exhaustion about 20% charge earlier on.

Deciding that now was not the time to focus on that, Markus decided to sit down on the bed next to Connor instead, and rub comforting circles on the latter's shoulder.

Clearly somewhat drowsy from the lack of rest, the detective rested his head on one of Markus' broad shoulders, and continued sniffling quietly despite the worst of his tears having already fallen.

"You alright now, Connie? Or do want a few more minutes to yourself?"

The detective giggled a small, subdued, and quiet laugh, but a happy one regardless.

"Am I going to have to start calling you Marky now, or something?" The detective whispered, clearly amused.

Markus swore his ~~thir~~   ~~-~~   _ **No**._  heart skipped a beat.

Markus found himself facing the detective now, their usual position of the two of them being almost nose to nose resumed, and Markus felt an unholy (or even holy) pull towards the detective's lips.

But this was not the time, nor the place to do such a thing.

_Not in the state Connor's in._

Markus just chuckled, and said in a soft voice that Connor could "call him whatever he wanted, I won't mind."

Humming quietly in satisfaction, the detective buried his face into the crook of Markus' neck again, and muttered something along the lines of "it's comfy here."

But what Markus heard was "'s comfy hrr."

The revolutionary did _not_ coo.

Absolutely _not_.

Maybe.

Okay, yeah he did.

But only quietly.

_I really hope he didn't hear me._

"Okay, _Connie_ , I think it's getting about time that you charged yourself, no?"

Connor groaned.

"Well, _Marky,_ I think it's a good idea for you to charge too. You know, considering you're less durable than me when it comes to sleep deprivation."

Markus hummed, and decided to come up with a compromise.

"Okay, let's think- if I stay here with you, while you go into stasis and charge, I'll take you off charge at about 70% and then charge myself. Do we have a deal?" Markus looked down at Connor, who was currently laid down on the bed with an arm covering his face, as though he was trying to block out the light.

There was a beat of silence, before Connor said "Make it 60 and we have a deal." And Markus knew he had to agree.

So getting up and grabbing the charger, Markus made a note of his own percentage level,  _48%,_ and then walked back over to Connor in order to plug him in. The detective could seemingly sense the revolutionary standing above him, and removed the arm that was over his face so he could glance up at him.

(Markus' head:  _He's so pretty what the fuck?)_

(Connor's head:  _Hmm. Yeah no I'm not straight. Oops, I guess.)_

Carefully leaning over Connor, Markus tilted the detective's head up in order to plug the charger in.

However, he hadn't anticipated Connor trying to move out of the way for Markus, so the revolutionary imbalanced and ended up falling on top of Connor for the second time that day.

"Oh wow. This really needs to stop happening, doesn't it?"

A quiet giggle came from beneath him.

"Just lie down already, Mark."

A pause.

"Got it."

And so, the leader moved himself very carefully into a lying down position next to the hunter on the bed, and finally plugged the charger into Connor's neck.

A few moments passed as a welcoming silence enveloped the pair, but it was interrupted as the hunter quietly whispered goodnight to his companion.

The leader slowly turned to face his friend, a caring smile on his face as he wished the hunter goodnight in return, and waited for him to fall asleep.

 _I hope he rests well enough._ The leader mused.  _I don't think he'd be able to cope with having a nightmare tonight._

Brushing the heavy thought from his mind, the leader resumed his position of guarding the sleeping hunter at his side.


End file.
